Fantasmas
by Zeniba
Summary: Saga Twins un policia de Nueva York lleva intentando escapar, casi sin darse cuenta, de sus fantasmas del pasado hasta que cierto tipo de circunstancias harán que quiera enfrentarlos de una vez por todas. SagaxAsmita/SagaxShaka
1. Chapter 1

I CAPÍTULO

Nueva York. Martes 07:15 horas

Hacía frío.

Un hombre se bajó lentamente del coche, cerró con un golpe brusco la puerta y puso la alarma. Metió las llaves en el bolsillo de la cazadora la arrebujó más hacia su cuerpo para protegerse del cortante y helado viento de la mañana dirigiendo asimismo la vista al cielo, no vio más que un manto gris carente de cualquier rayo de la luz del sol - "Que deprimente" - musitó para sí. Dio una vuelta al coche y pasó corriendo la carretera que separaba las dos aceras caminó deprisa unos cien metros para llegar a detenerse junto a la entrada de un edificio alto de ladrillo rojizo, levantó la cabeza para echar un breve vistazo al gran letrero de letras plateadas que adornaban la cornisa "NYPD New York City Police Department" - "Bienvenido al otro aburrido día más de trabajo"- pensó. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, soltando un fuerte suspiro de fastidio y luego de mirar hacia atrás para asegurase de que su auto quedaba bien aparcado se encaminó hacía las escaleras. Al cruzar las puertas corredizas de inmediato se vio envuelto en el barullo matutino de llamadas, uniformes y delincuentes esposados a las mesas. "Todo seguía igual que siempre"- reflexionó. El hombre echó una rápido ojeada alrededor de la sala y se encaminó hacía el puesto de recepción donde otro varón vestido con el uniforme de la policía neoyorquino ya le estaba saludando con la mano, levantó también el brazo con el mismo ademán y se acercó más al policía.

" Buenas días Bill. " - habló dirigiéndose al hombre uniformado, apoyando el codo en el mostrador y dejando caer la mano sobre el mismo,- "Parece ser que las cosas siguen igual que siempre".- comentó mientras ladeaba la cabeza y abarcaba con la mirada la sala de la recepción.

"Buenas",- contestó otro dejando reflejar una media sonrisa en su rostro,- "Sí, perece ser que todo sigue igual que hace años excepto de que cada vez hay más chorizos esposados a las mesas y llenando nuestros calabozos".- opinó, algo irónico.- "¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? ¿Habéis resuelto ya ese caso del secuestrador que os traía de cabeza?".- continuó, observando al recién llegado.

El hombre de la cazadora curvó los labios en una media sonrisa volviendo a mirar a su compañero,-" Tienes razón y estoy hasta arriba de curro. Sí, hemos resuelto uno...pero últimamente los secuestradores se multiplican como setas, coges uno y al día siguiente te salen diez más".- suspiró desdeñoso.

El policía meneó la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo,- "Supongo que van por el dinero fácil de los rescates."

El recién llegado elevó la vista hasta el techo en un gesto pensativo,- "Nos salió otro caso de secuestrador o secuestradores, no sabemos si actúa sólo o le ayuda alguien. A decir verdad no sabemos nada más aparte de que sólo se han llevado a varones jóvenes. Nadie volvió nunca más a verlos...y no han pedido ningún rescate a las familias...".- volvió a bajar la cabeza con un leve suspiro.

"Vaya, eso parece muy chungo",- habló el compañero elevando las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.- "¿Y no tenéis ninguna pista?.. pero en fin, no creo que te esté permitido comentar más detalles. El jefe te va a regañar".

"No. Y me da que este caso sí que nos va traer bien de cabeza",- contestó el hombre levantado la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el mostrador para rascarse levemente un lado de la cabeza.- " Y que le den al jefe. Se pasa todo el día gruñendo como un mono rabioso. Sinceramente creo que debería echar un buen polvo a ver si así se le bajan los humos".- continuó divertido.

Está ves el policía soltó una buena risotada,- "Que no te oiga hablar así, seguro que le explotarían las venas de la frente o le daría un infarto."

"Ya. El hombre lleva demasiada tensión acumulada",- respondió el de la cazadora esbozando una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes.- "Por cierto, ¿No vendría alguien preguntando por mi?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, hay un abuelo que vino preguntando por ti. Está en la sala de la espera y lleva ahí un buen rato. Le dije que si quería me podía dejar el recado a mi y yo te lo daría a ti, pero no quiso e insistió en esperarte. ¿ Sabes quién pueda ser?".- comentó curioso el policía.

"Oh, sí, creo que sé de quien se trata. Voy para allá entonces, que no me espere más",- contestó el otro hombre .- "Hay algún otro recado"

El policía se quedó pensativo unos pocos segundos, al momento levanto el dedo índice cómo si se hubiera acordado de algo importante,- "Sí, por poco se me olvida. El jefe dijo que en cuanto llegases, enseguida fueras a su despacho tenía algo que comunicarte. Comentó que fueses de inmediato".

El de la cazadora juntó el entrecejo en un gesto reflexivo,- "¿Me pregunto qué querrá esta vez?",- habló mientras bajaba la mano del mostrador y daba unos pasos para alejarse de la recepción.- "Primero iré a la sala de la espera a ver si el anciano sigue todavía ahí y luego subiré a la oficina. Gracias por haberme avisado. Hasta otra Bill".- levanto una de las manos en un gesto de despedida, se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso rápido hacia la sala donde lo estaban esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

II CAPÍTULO

Al llegar a la sala de la espera el hombre de la cazadora se paró para buscar con la mirada a la persona que lo estaba aguardando y al localizar al anciano se dirigió hacia él con el mismo paso rápido.

El hombre de más edad estaba sentado en una de las sillas plegables y algo desgastadas que ofrecía el salón sumido en sus pensamientos recargando la espalda hacia atrás sobre el respaldo observando el techo, bajó la cabeza al notar como alguien se paraba a su lado.

"Siento haberle hecho esperar tanto, señor Balanta",- habló el más joven dirigiendo una mirada tranquila al mayor el cual se incorporó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Oh, buenas días señor Saga. No se preocupe, me quede pensando en las musa-rañas y perdí noción del tiempo",- respondió el anciano con una leve sonrisa.- "Y llamame Dokho, por favor. Me siento incomodo con tanto formalismo".- continuó sintiéndose algo nervioso. Ahora de pie tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle al recién llegado a los ojos ya que la diferencia de altura era bastante significante. A decir verdad el hombre mayor no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidado por la altura del más joven el cual también tenía un porte recto, mirada firme que evidenciaban la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, piel bronceada y esa larga y revuelta melena azul índigo daban a su poseedor un aspecto que infundía respeto y a veces hasta miedo.

El hombre de la cazadora le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que su ojos antes férreos e impenetrables se mostrasen más cálidos. Observó al anciano unos instantes, era un hombre de estatura baja, apenas le llegaba a medio pecho, de apariencia asiática, tenía los hombros anchos y de aspecto sólido, de facciones bien marcadas, ojos marrones, tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro y lo que más le sorprendía al más joven que a pesar de lo mayor que era casi no tenía canas. A decir verdad el anciano le inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza, hasta parecía que lo conociera de toda la vida. Lo que sabía de él es que se llamaba Dokho Balanta, de procedencia china. Vino con su familia a Nueva York y montó una sencilla academia de artes marciales. Se conocieron precisamente ahí ya que muchos de los compañeros del peliazul acudían a su establecimiento para aprender las artes de la autodefensa. El hombre de cabello índigo no pudo evitar desanchar su sonrisa al recordar como un anciano de apariencia tan indefensa y baja estatura pudo tumbar sin ningún problema a más de un tipo que le sacaba por lo menos 10 cabezas.- "Las apariencias engañan",- pensó para sí.

"En fin, vine a despedirme. Mañana me vuelvo a China, creo que ya pasé demasiado tiempo apartado de mis raíces",- habló anciano, soltando un leve suspiro todavía manteniendo la mirada al más joven.

El peliazul tampoco pudo evitar suspirar al sentir como una parte de él se puso triste al saber que su amigo de muchos años se iba y posiblemente nunca se volverían a ver,- "Le echaré mucho de menos",- contestó posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del anciano.- "¿Y quien va cuidar ahora de la academia?",- preguntó manteniendo una cálida sonrisa.

Abuelo soltó otro suspiro,- " Mis hijos se quedarán aquí, cuidando de ella. Todavía tienen toda la vida por delante. A decir verdad ahora Los Estados Unidos son más su país que China, ahí apenas les queda nada. Yo y mi mujer ya somo viejos y queremos volver a las tierras que nos vieron nacer y crecer..donde nacieron nuestros hijos". - apartó la mirada brevemente para echar un vistazo por el ventanal de la sala, sus ojos dejaron denotar algo de tristeza, luego posó otra vez sus ojos en los del peliazul, levantó su mano izquierda para dar un firme apretón en el antebrazo derecho del hombre más joven,- "Por favor, cuídemelos. Son buenos chicos, pero ya conoce a los jóvenes que no pueden evitar meterse en líos. Usted es un buen policía, se lleva bien con ellos y le respetan. A decir verdad creo que incluso más que a mí".- continuó, curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa asimismo denotando tristeza.

El peliazul devolvió el firme apretón en el hombro del anciano,- "Usted es su padre, le adoran más que a nada en este mundo y descuide los deja en buenos manos. Cuidaré de ellos como si fueran mis propios hijos",- respondió inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado, manteniendo la misma suave sonrisa y dando a su mirada una apariencia más candente y segura dejando a atender que por ello no había que preocuparse.

El aciano relajó sus facciones soltando al mismo tiempo el brazo el hombre más joven.- "Ahora ya me puedo ir tranquilo".- habló bajando la cabeza estirando al mismo tiempo su túnica para ajustarla.- "Mi avión sale mañana por la mañana y todavía tengo que terminar de embalar algunas cosas...será mejor que me vaya ya".- comentó estirando los brazos hacia ambos lados y curvando la espalda hacia atrás.

Saga dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle el paso a su amigo,- "Le acompañaré hasta la salida",- dijo mientras se giraba siguiendo al anciano hasta la entrada del edificio.

Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio los poco metros que separaban la sala de la espera de la salida, se detuvieron justo en la puerta . Ambos se sonrieron sin poder evitar sentirse todavía apenados. Se dieron un apretón de manos, fue un contacto firme. Los dos sabía que aunque estuviesen separados por miles de kilómetros nunca se olvidarían de la amistad que los unía.

"Es usted un buen hombre y un buen policía, Saga Twins",- comentó el anciano con una mirada serena soltando la mano del peliazul.- "Cuídese también. No deje que le salpique toda la porquería que entra aquí a diario".- declaró con seguridad.

"Lo haré, de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrado a tratar con toda clase de chusma".- contestó el peliazul sonriendo ampliamente.- "Espero que no se ponga demasiado nostálgico cuando vuelva a sus raíces".

El hombre mayor no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa,- "Jeje..Usted es fuerte, sabe muy bien lo que es y lo que quiere de la vida. Me alegró mucho haberlo conocido".- habló el anciano.- "¿Y usted, señor Saga? ¿Nunca pensó en volver a su tierra de origen?".

El peliazul se quedó algo pensativo,- "Gracias, pero a decir verdad todavía no sé bien lo que quiero de la vida. De todos modos todavía no estoy preparado volver a Grecia, hay cosas que todavía debo arreglar antes".

"El tiempo lo pone todo en su lugar",- respondió el hombre mayor.- "Todos tenemos nuestras fantasmas señor Saga, pero tarde o temprano los tenemos que enfrentar".

El peliazul metió las manos en los bolsillo,- "Espero tener tiempo para poder enfrentarme a ellos".- contestó soltando un leve suspiro.

"Comprendo",- habló el anciano.- "Adiós señor Saga. Echaré de menos nuestras charlas".- continuó dándose la media vuelta para salir de edificio.

"Yo también las echaré de menos",- respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa, sacando al mismo tiempo una mano del bolsillo dando unas palmadas en el hombro del anciano.- "Adiós, señor Dokho".

Saga se quedo un rato más viendo como su amigo cruzaba la carretera y se alejaba por la acera de enfrente perdiéndose entre la gente. Por último dio un profundó suspiro se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras que subían hasta el segundo piso. Mientras subía los peldaños no puedo evitar recordar la frase del anciano,- "El tiempo pone todas las cosas en su lugar",- "De eso no hay duda",- musitó para sí, sus labio se curvaron en una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza y pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera se concentró en el caso que le estaba esperando.


End file.
